


Fuck me and my Mom 7: The Montgomerys and Marins

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [7]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, F/F, Gangbang, Lesbian, Orgy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Montgomery and Marins filmed for a porn shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me and my Mom 7: The Montgomerys and Marins

Most Fuck me and my Mom have two female stars, the Mom and her darling daughter. But standing in the bedroom, giggling and talking as they waited for the shoot to begin were four hot tramps - two Moms and two daughters. Ella and Aria Montgomery had previously starred in Fuck me and my Mom and from the number of downloads it was one of the most popular. They were old hands - though perhaps that wasn’t the right term as Aria was just a few months over her eighteenth – dirty, slutty whores who would make a man go hard with a look. Ashley Marin and her daughter Hanna were virgins to fucking on film, but they looked just as ready as the pros – with their knockout bodies and trashy pose and ‘come get me’ eyes. Behind me, Brandi, my camerawoman was just making a few last minute adjustments and then we were ready to begin.

*

It had been a suggestion of Aria Montgomery. After her debut in Fuck me and my Mom she and Ella had entered the biz with enthusiasm, the two nymphos getting themselves fucked in an impressive amount of movies all over the States and beyond – though after their threesome with me they hadn’t yet filmed another scene together. 

Aria had just done filming a scene for ‘Teenie Anal Orgies’ and we were sitting in my office – well I was sitting, Aria had just had three different dicks up her ass, putting any more pressure on that butt an option. It ain’t unusual that some of the talent want to speak after a movie, wasn’t sometimes it’s just to shoot the breeze, other times it’s to try for a raise for a future scene or ask that when I edit I only show them from their good side. Aria closed the door rested her back against it. She came straight to the point, “It’s about doing another Fuck me and my Mom… I’ve got an idea.”

As a rule I don’t get Moms and daughters back for a second shoot on Fuck me, I like to keep it fresh. And it has to be said the ideas that porn stars come out with are either odd – group sex with octipi or about as original as a busty student fucking her well hung teacher for credit. But it doesn’t do any harm to listen – the girls always think it’s the best thing since JK Rowling invented the Boy Wizard – and it keeps them happy; and now and then a good suggestion comes out of it.

This was one of those times…

“You know Fuck me and my Mom is always guys fucking Mothers and daughters,” started Aria, unsurprisingly I did have a pretty good idea of what went in my movies. Still I nodded, humouring her, as she continued, “Well what about a shoot where instead of a guy fucking the women, it was another Mom and daughter in a lesbian fourway?” She paused, just for a moment to see my reaction. The idea had some merit, so I gestured for her to continue. “Me and Mom would up for it; we’ve both done lesbian scenes before.” I remembered; Ella had filmed a scene for me in ‘The Lesbian Next Door’ and Aria for ‘Lesbian Schooldays’ and they had both been as enthusiastic in their sapphic roles as straight. Aria looked at me expectantly, “So what do you think?”

“Yeah, I think its got legs. You and your Mom with another pair, that’d work.” I carried on thinking aloud as I went through some pairings in my head, “The Gilmores? Susan and Julie? The van de Kamps? Perhaps Elastigirl and Vi? Even bring in the three Hennessys again?”

“I was thinking,” Aria said, “There’s a girl I go to school with and her mother, they’d be perfect; and it means that you get a fresh pair as well as me and Mom for experience.”

I nodded, “So what are they like?”

The eighteen year old sexpot fished in her shoulder bag and came out with a number of glossies that she passed to me, “The Mom’s Ashley Marin, the daughter’s called Hanna.”

I nodded, not really listening as the pictures sucked me in. They were entrancing - a slender brunette Mom and her blonde daughter, legs apart and dildos in their pussies as they masturbated together on a double bed. I had been half-expecting the type of fat Moms and skinny girls who are great for crappy amateur sites, but aren’t nearly hot enough for Fuck me and my Mom. But the Marins weren’t going to be on the plain parade, they were as choice a pair of Mom-daughter eye-candy as I’d seen in a while. They were so bangable I briefly contemplated telling Aria that I thought she and her Mom would go better in a lesbian foursome with the Gilmores and keeping the Marins for myself. I dropped the unworthy thought, I was a professional and I had a feeling from the way that Aria was waiting in excited expectation, poised on tiptoes, her nose quivering like she was a bloodhound on heat, that she was wanting to get better acquainted with the Marins’ shaven slits. Her enthusiasm would add that extra frisson that’d separate the quality jack off from the download that’d lie mouldering and forgotten in the recesses of a hard-drive.

*

“I’m ready,” Brandi said, hefting the camera onto her shoulder, “Good to go.”

I took a step away, getting myself out of shot, the action in this movie was pure cougar and kitten. And very cute cats they were as well. Ella and Ashley wearing low cut flowery summer dresses, the straps so low down their arms that the slightest wiggle threatened to drop them to the floor. Aria was wearing tiny black shorts and a barely buttoned red jacket with gold epaulettes, like a sexy toy soldier. Hanna was more ‘conventional’ than her friend, with a short skirt which barely covered her ass and a vest which didn’t cover the top of her nipples. They sat together on the couch, the Moms on each end and the teens in the middle, all smiling sexily at the camera.

My prick hardened and I wished that I’d decided to join them; it was too late now, not with Brandi filming and the four tramps posing and preening themselves. I sat down, trying to get comfortable on the seat; not easy when you’re prick is threatening to bust through your pants. I shuffled until I found a spot and looked up. The four women were waiting, stretching and shuffling for the camera, showing their curves and enticing the future viewer with pouts and jiggles.

“Hi Ella, Aria,” I said off screen and the two women waved at me, “It’s good to see you back for another Fuck me and my Mom.”

“It’s good to be back,” giggled Ella, bending over and almost popping her nice titties out of her dress, “Isn’t it Aria?”

“It sure is,” said her strumpet of a daughter, licking her lips and moving a finger down the valley between her tits all the way to the button holding the jacket together.

“This is the first you’ve done together since then.”

“Yes,” said Aria, “And we’re looking forward to it.”

“Lots,” agreed her slutty Mom.

The sultry look they gave the camera would have made me hard on its own, combined with the sexy wiggles and stretching preens which threatened to burst their titties out, it would have turned Liberace straight. I forced myself to concentrate and remember the script, “You’ve been lots of other movies since then, though. Any favourites Aria?”

“Mmnnn, that’s a hard one. I’ve had so many dicks it’s like a super-blur. I enjoyed my latest movie the most – Teenie Anal Orgies. I think it’d be fair to say I was lying face down for a week.”

It’s no co-incidence that Teenie Anal Orgies is one of mine; if the Montgomerys were going to give out some porn history they were going to advertise my other sites. I turned to Ella, “What about you? What’s your favourite shoot?” 

Like her daughter the answer had been scripted before, but the sexy shake of her head and dirty touch of the tongue between her lips as she considered – that was all Ella; you could see why I hired her again and again. She gave a theatrical pause, just long enough to make you think that was one hell of a long list she was going through, “I guess I’m an anal kid of girl as well…”

“Like Mom, Like Daughter,” grinned Aria.

“Yeah… that’s right. So the best movie I did has gotta to be ‘Mommy’s Fit Them In’; three big guys, and I mean big, making me airtight and swapping those three holes between them until my ass was stretched so big that I could fit a baseball bat up it.”

I remembered the shoot well, the plot had been a mature fan taking it from three star baseball players in the dressing room – not that many people watched the intro before skipping to the action. Ella had been impressive, taking the cocks into her ass and mouth and pussy, and then having them pump all over her. But the real climax had been her sudden suggestion that we took one of the props and see how far she could get it in her butthole – it went much further than I expected, put it that way.

“And what about lesbian? Have you done some of that?”

Ella nodded, “Plenty; ever since college. Oh you mean on film?” She licked her lips, “I did ‘Lesbian Next Door’; my pussy was licked a treat, so I’m looking for more.”

I turned back to Aria, the teen had undone another button as she waited so that only held her jacket together, stopping it springing open to reveal her choice pair of titties. I asked, “So what about you Aria? Have you experienced lesbian as well?”

“Oh yeah,” she beamed like the Cheshire Cat, “Like Mom I’ve done movies, and like her I love doing girls in my personal life as well. I mean I love hard dick, but a woman’s touch… that’s more tender and her juice is more sweet.” She smiled wider, “And after some softcore petting I like my women to stick their rubber cocks up my ass, so just like my men.”

I turned to the Marins, Ashley sitting patiently, Hanna’s legs jiggling – nervously or in excitement. “So we know about the Montgomery’s, what about you? Are you up for some girl on girl action? Or perhaps some girl on woman action as we’ve our cougar/kitten mix today.”

The two of them looked at each, sly grins coming across their face as they turned back to Brandi and the camera, “Oh yes,” they said almost in unison.

Ashley carried on, “We’re big fans of doing it with other women; I’ve got a younger girlfriend who’s as insatiable as me – she’s always banging my ass with her strap-on. And Hanna…” she turned to her daughter who grinned and completed the story.

“I’ve a girlfriend too, she’s this really hot swimmer I go to school with and she’s so horny all the time. If her strap-on isn’t buried in one of my holes, my face is buried in her cunt.”

“So are you’re girlfriends okay with you doing it on film? I don’t want to cause a fight,” I asked.

Mom and daughter looked at each other again, grinning broadly as they faced back to the camera. This time it was Hanna who spoke first, “They’re really up for us doing it. I’m really looking forward to watching this movie with Mom, naked on all fours, as our girlfriends bang us hard and tell us how fucking hot we are.”

“You want to say ‘hi’ to you future self and your girlfriends?” I grinned.

“Sure,” went Hanna. She waved at the camera, “Hi Paige, hi future me.”

Her Mom smiled at the camera, “Love you Em’s… now fuck me harder.”

“So by the sounds of it the two of you have done your own personal ‘Fuck me and my Mom’ at home?”

Ashley said, “This won’t be a first for us. We’ve done quite a few double dates, both with our current girlfriends and others. I find it a real turn on to be fucking some cutie, whilst next to me Hanna’s getting her honeypot licked by another one.”

“Yeah, and swapping partners at half-time, that’s a real cunt tingler for me,” said Hanna, “I love prepping a pussy for Mom to finish off or to have a dildo pounding my cunt still slick with Mom’s juices.”

“You’ll love this shoot,” I confirmed. Both the Marins and Montgomerys smiled at each other and me, nodding with unsuppressed excitement. I continued “Anyway I think the guys watching this are ready to see some titty, I know I am.”

The four of them stood up. Aria had the least work to do to get her titties out, just popping one button and shrugging her jacket back on her shoulders so it opened and let her titties bounce free. Milliseconds later her friend had pulled off her top and was standing proudly, hand on hip, her titties bouncing free. It didn’t take either of the Moms much longer to unstrap their dresses and drop them to their waists. I grinned at the four pairs of tits on display, all were sexy handfuls, swaying seductively as the Moms and daughters stretched and posed for the cameras. “Very nice,” I drawled, “What do you think Aria?”

“Yeah, they’re very sexy,” smiled my little porn starlet, staring at Hanna and her Mom with obvious lust. 

“Why don’t you give Hanna a kiss?” I urged, “You’d like that wouldn’t you Hanna?”

The blonde nodded enthusiastically as her friend turned towards her, shrugging her jacket to the floor before she took her hands round Hanna’s back and pulling herself and the blonde close. Their mouths opened as they met, the lips trembling and their tongues greedily going for each other. They pressed hard together, their naked tits pressing, squashed between their cute teen bodies. Aria’s hands were sliding down to Hanna’s behind, pulling up the short skirt to fondle the pantyless flesh beneath; Hanna was reciprocating, her hands sliding up and down Aria’s back, massaging at the skin. 

I gave a small nod to the Moms, they quickly dropped out of their dresses and swapped positions, so that a naked Ella was behind Hanna and an equally nude Ashley behind Aria. The Milfs hands slid over the teens, caressing their willowy waists and their toned tummies, slithering downwards as they came nearer, their bodies pressing at the teenagers. Their heads rested on the teen’s shoulders as their tits pushed at the younger woman’s back. Their mouths were opening and they began to kiss and lick the throat and neck of each others daughters, as Aria and Hanna carried on with a passionate make-out, barely seeming to register the hands sliding between their legs, over Aria’s denim and Hanna’s bare flesh.

I gave a small cough, which we’d edit out from the main shot, and the women moved as we’d rehearsed, the two teens slowly breaking their kiss and turning round to face the Milf. I watched as the daughters kissed the other’s Mom, and it wasn’t just a friendly peck, but a full-on tonguing. Their jaws moved with vigour as their hands exploring and wandering as they rubbed and touched the bodies clenched together. I let Brandi carry on shooting for a few moments, a mixture of Ella/Hanna and Aria/Ashley and both couples together. Then I coughed again and the woman’s mouths separated, though they otherwise stayed close.

“Nice pussies,” I said off Ella and Ashley; both were almost shaven apart from a small mohican above the hole. The women grinned and squeezed the teens closer as I added, “So what do you think Hanna? You think Ella has a hot cunt.”

Hanna made a big show of looking down and licking her lips in excitement, “Oh yeah, it’s real yummy looking. I bet it tastes good.”

“You going to let her find out Ella?” I asked, knowing the answer.

“Sure,” laughed the Milf and sat down on the couch, legs akimbo. Brandi zoomed in on the wet pussy and the kneeling teen moving between the legs. Hanna crawled forward, on her hands and knees. She paused for a second, looking down with a lustful expression, before tucking in. Her tongue swung in and out as she licked and kissed at the cunt, dipping in and out, running her lips over the hole and pulling at the labia gently with her teeth, teasing and tasting the sexy Milf. Ella gasped and moaned as the blonde worked her magic, “Oooohhh.”

Ashley watched her daughter lick her friend in lustful excitement, one hand squeezing Aria’s waist and drawing the teen close as the other rubbed her own hole. I made sure Brandi caught that on film, before going back to Hanna’s treatment of Ella’s pussy and the Milf’s excited pants. The brunette Mom was gasping in pleasure, bucking and writhing, her hands playing with her boobs as the teen’s tongued. “Oooh yeah,” she moaned, “That feels so good.”

Out of shot Aria had undone her tight little denim shorts and slid them down to the ground, leaving only Hanna with her tiny skirt, and even that was riding up over her cheeks so that as Brandi shot her from behind you could see her lovely smooth cunt. But still it was time to get her naked. I winked at Aria and gestured her forward. The sexy slut walked into shot, dropping to her hands and knees behind Hanna, “Let me get this off for you,” she purred and unclipped the skirt’s button bringing it away from the blonde. Aria gazed at her friend’s butt and pussy with a look of lust, “MMmnnn,” she said, “Let me at it.”

She spread Hanna’s lips and began to work on the teen’s slit as Hanna was working on her Mom’s. The sounds of slurps and moans filled the air as two Montgomerys and a Marin formed a pussy licking chain, the two teens licking and lapping at the cunts, their tongues cleaning the holes with all the expertise they had gathered. And at the end Ella groaned and cried and panted and gasped, her body shaking and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch of teen tongue. 

Ashley was standing out of shot, a dildo in her hand, waiting for my nod. I gave it and she walked over to sit down on the sofa, “Let me join,” she said with a seductive smile.

“Mmmnnn yes” moaned Ella in reply. The two teens had their mouths too full to reply, but they slurped their agreement.

Ashley spread her own legs and began to rub the pussy over her twat lips, making herself even wetter than she’d been before and gradually easing open the hole. At the same time her mouth moved onto Ella and the two Milf’s began to make out heavily, their tongues intertwining and fighting against each other, slithering and slipping, twisting and twirling. Hanna licked harder as her Mom’s finger slid down and began to share the hole with the tongue.

“Mmmnnn,” purred Ella.

“Yesssss,” moaned Ashley in reply as she eased the toy into her cunt, slowly working it in and out. Ella’s hand moved over to join and she slid a finger in, returning the favour that her auburn haired friend was providing to her own cunt. 

The two of them bent and writhed, their bodies brushing together. In Ella’s cunt Ashley’s finger and Hanna’s tongue banged away in a united pleasuring. Ashley arched and groaned as in her own hole, Ella fingered her in unison with the thrusts of the dildo, toy and digit combining in a partnership of sexual bliss. And all the time Aria licked Hanna and Hanna ate Ella. I watched, sometimes giving Brandi a brief instruction on what to concentrate on – not often though, she knew the biz and knew where to shoot zooming in on and the ecstatic faces and jiggling titties, as well as the pink, soaking slits.

I decided we’d got enough footage and coughed, “Let’s move onto the next bit.” I’d edit out my words

The women and teens separated themselves, smiling and laughing, complimenting each other on the juiciness of their pussies or the suppleness of their tongues. As they stood up they stroked each other’s hair or backs or butts, still smiling lightly and giving each other wanton looks. There was a set of double-ended dildos on the table; Ella picked up one and Hanna the other – the two of them turning round to their co-stars. “Let’s fuck,” giggled Ella and waved the dildo at Ashley.

“Us as well,” laughed Hanna at Aria.

Neither of the others disagreed and within moments the four of them were sitting in a square, Mom opposite Mom, teen opposite teen, spreading their legs and feeding the large, thick dildos into their we slots.

“MMmnn.” “OOOohhh.” “Uuurrrhh.” “Yeaaahhhh.” The four of them gave groans of contentment as the toy went up them, moving together to take more of the toy up their slick slits. “Oooohhh,” “”Yesssss.” “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” “Uuurrhh, oooohh.” Their grunts and pants got louder as they went faster, their bodies sweeping together and their legs intertwining. I could see all four pairs of titties, jiggling and bouncing, as the women’s bodies rocked back and forth, the nipples on the juddering boobs erect with pleasure. Their legs intertwined, Ashley round Ella, Hanna’s twisted under and over Aria, as the toys went deep into their cunts. 

“Ooohhh fuck yes, fuck yes,” Ella cried and gasped in pleasure, her eyes closed and her face fixed in an expression of sensual joy.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my Go, fuck,” cried Ashley back, her eyes open and her gaze fixed on the Milf opposite, “Fuck, fuck, faster, faster!” Opposite her Ella responded to the cries and sped to match the other Mom’s pace, the two of them pounding together like two hands clapping.

Beside them the teens were matching them, panting and grunting and moaning and groaning as the double-header speared their tight holes, pounding up at their clits. Both young women had their heads thrown back, looking at the ceiling and gasping upwards as they fucked. Their firm bodies bounced, writhed and twisted as their shaven slots pounded against each other, the juice from each of them smothering the toy and leaving it dripping with girl cum.

“Ooohhh, fuuucckk, yeaaahhh!” they grunted and gasped as they surged forward, I looked on lustfully, as the dildo vanished up their cunt, before reappearing as they separated. Half a second later it was going again as they swept together, their naked bodies wet and slick with perspiration, “Fuuucckkk, ooooohhhhh, yesssss!”

“Swap,” giggled Ella as she pulled back and slid the strap-on out of her cunt.

“Yes!” said Hanna excitedly.

The four of them moved, Ashley and Hanna swapping places and all four of them getting on their hands and knees and going butt to butt. The Montgomery’s slid the double enders into their own wet twats, before offering them up to Marins; Ashley and Hanna took up the offer, sliding apart their cunts and easing them over the thick, floppy toy. 

“MMmnnn,” murmured Hanna in appreciation and her Mom moaned in agreement as she moved her own cunt down the toy towards Aria. 

The teen moved up to meet to the Milf, giving small little gasps as the toy tickled her cunt’s sensitive nerve endings. Directly next to her Hanna was moving as well, sliding her pussy up the dildo at Ella. The two teens and the two Moms began to move faster and harder, pounding the toy deep into their wet fuckholes, filling it with the plastic. Brandi kept her camera on them, filming the toys vanishing into the holes and the sexy round butts of the Mom’s bouncing against the equally sexy, but firmer, tighter butts of the daughters. 

“Oh yes,” gasped Aria, “Ooooh, yes.”

“Fuck, yes, fuck baby fuck,” screamed her partner Ashley, bouncing back against her. She turned to look at the Milf beside her and paused, letting Aria do the work. 

Ella halted as well, gasping in pleasure as Hanna’s ass bashed against her, the toy tight in the teen twat smacking up the Milf’s fuckhole. I gave a brief nod to the two Milfs and they began to kiss passionately, their mouths ramming hard against each other and their tongues thrusting forward, as behind them the two teens rocked and rolled, hammering the double-ender in. Brandi was on one knee, taking in plenty of the make-out before moving up and above to take more footage of the double-enders sliding up four wet slots.

I nodded to Ella and Ashley again, they broke from kissing, perhaps a little reluctantly, and resumed bouncing against the teens. It took the two hot Milfs a few moments to get back into the swing and match their thrusts to the daughters, but once they did the sounds of orgasmic pleasure filled the room again, squeaks and moans, cries and gasps, shrieks and sighs, “Aaarrrghh!” “Oooohhhh” “Uuuurrrhhh” “Aaaaaaahhhh.”

I nodded to Aria and Hanna. This time it was the teens who paused and let the Moms do the work, whilst their mouths closed together in a passionate, slurpy, make-out – their lips rolling and rubbing over each other. A faint smile was on Brandi’s face as she moved to film the vigorous mouthing of the teens. I wasn’t surprised she knew a hot scene as well as I did, and watching the blonde and brunette tongues stabbing each other as the Moms stabbed their pussies was almost as hot as it got. 

Almost…

I gave another nod and the two teen’s broke from their kissing. Hanna and Ella stood up and moved away for a moment, allowing us to concentrate on Aria and Ashley, the teen and Mom, pounding at each other like boxers with a grudge. Their fuckable asses hammering hard, slapping like gunshots; their beautiful breasts bouncing under them, swinging and jiggling as the two women hammered at each other. The toy rammed all the way in and then would reappear, slick and shiny with their cum; and sweat ran from their red hot bodies.

Brandi kept on them for a moment, before turning to take Ella and Hanna, as they both came back into view, Ella wearing a pair of strap-on panties, a ten-inch black dildo dangling from it. “I’m going to fuck her ass,” the Milf giggled as Hanna got down onto her knees beside her Mom.

“Ooohhhh yeah,” gasped Ashley, as she and Aria banged together, “Butt-fuck my beautiful daughter, fuck her tight ass.”

Ella hunched over the teen as Hanna raised her ass in the air and reached behind at her cheeks to spread them. The brunette Milf took hold off the large strap-on and pushed it into the waiting asshole. It went in easily enough, before the shooting Hanna had prepped herself with a butt-plug and her own dildo so that she’d be ready. Still, she gave a satisfying sound as the toy entered her, a cross between a moan of satisfaction and a pained shriek. As Ella went further in Hanna let go off her cheeks and went back down to all fours “Oh yes, fuck my ass, fuck it hard.”

“Oh shit, yes,” beside her Ashley squeaked and rocked as she and Aria continued to pound away. Brandi moved to the front so she could film the expressions of both Marins, Mom and daughter’s faces both contorting with pleasure as their holes were pounded. After a few moments Brandi moved so that she could take in the Montgomery’s behind, Aria’s ass rocking back and forth as she shared the double-ender and Ella pummelling forward as she hammered the dildo into Ashley’s ass.

The teen shrieked and squealed in pleasure as it went down and deep, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, bang my ass, bang my slutty ass with your big fucking cock.”

I watched as the Milf pounded away, her strap-on vigorously ramming down the teenager’s back hole; it looked hot, but it needed more. I nodded and coughed to Ashley and Aria, the two of them pulled apart, Aria taking the cum stained toy and giving it a lick as she walked out of shot. Ashley meanwhile climbed onto her daughter’s back, her wet cunt sliding over the top of the teen’s spine as her mouth lowered down to the dildo pounding in and out of Hanna’s butthole. She began to lick it, her tongue flickering out quickly, trying to catch the plastic before it went in and again as it flew out. Hanna squealed some more, “Oh yes, fuck, fuck me harder. I love your big dick in my asshole, I want you to fill it.”

I turned to Aria and gave her a wink and a wave, motioning her back into the shot. The teen sashayed in, wearing strap-on panties, the only difference from her Mom’s being that her ten-inch dildo was coloured red.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” screamed Hanna, shaking and shuddering as she was continually pounded, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Aria moved in front of her and pressed the dildo forward. Hanna took it in her mouth like a dummy and started to suck it, moving up and down the plastic phallus as Ella pounded her forward and back. Aria smiled and began to jiggle her hips, fucking the blonde’s face. Hanna’s eyes opened wider as the dildo pushed at into her mouth, but she didn’t resist or pause her own enthusiastic bucking. Aria moved a bit faster, working the dildo between her lips and over the tongue towards the throat, at the same time she was pulling at Ashley’s hips and legs, so that was resting on Hanna’s head, her pink pussy dripping with cum.

“Fuck, yeah, fuck,” Hanna squealed again as Aria whipped out the dildo from her mouth and began to pound her Mom’s pussy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Ashley jerked and jolted as Aria slammed into her, shuddering and shaking as below her Hanna rocked. The Milf’s tongue continued to flash out, tasting the dildo as it pounded into her daughter’s ass, but now the slurps and licks were interspersed with cries and gasps of her own as she was banged hard, “Oooohh, oooohhh, aaaaarghhh, urrrrrhhh!” Aria gripped her hips harder and slammed into hard, making the Mom rock as hard as her anally banged daughter. “Oooohh, aaaaaarggghhh, aaaaaargggghhh” Ashley cried.

Then as quickly as she began Aria had pulled the dildo out of the auburn haired Milf’s fuckhole and was feed the cum covered cock to the greedily grasping Hanna. The blonde took the toy, soaked with her Mom’s juice, into her mouth and began to suck it vigorously, slurping up and down it’s length. Behind her Ella carried on fucking, the Milf’s tits jiggling violently as she gave the teen the full length. Ashley’s head was down again, but now she was licking at the ass itself, tonguing down the crack and hitting the toy as it drove into Hanna’s hole. After a few moments she gasped and whinnied in pleasure as Aria slammed her cunt again, the toy lubricated with Hanna’s spit. The brunette teen pounded hard and Ashley screamed in ecstasy, “AAAAArrrghh, ooooohhhh, aaaarrrgghh!”

I watched the hot foursome continue. Several times Aria swapped between the Milf’s soaking, pink pussy and Hanna’s greedy mouth below, giving the blonde teen plenty of experiences in tasting her Mom’s juice. Brandi carried on filming professionally; sometimes concentrating on an individual, their contorted faces or bouncing boobs. Other times she zoned in on the toy and the hole, capturing the pounding rhythmic thrusts into ass or pussy. And other times she stepped back and took the whole of the action. She nodded when she thought she’d got enough footage and I clapped and said, “Let’s go to the DP, now.”

Aria and Ella pulled away, wiping the sweat from their foreheads. It took a few more moments for Ashley to get up from Hanna, stretching and smiling as she ran her hand over her wet pussy. She walked over to Aria and began to kiss her passionately, her fingers sliding over the wet dick, rubbing away at her own cum. 

Finally up came Hanna with a groan and moan, Brandi making sure she got a shot of the teen’s used butthole, red rimmed around the cavernous hole. “Let me clean that,” she giggled and got to her knees again and began to suck at Ella’s strap-on, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked it with the same enthusiastic sucking she’d being giving to Aria.

Brandi shot all four of them, before zooming in on Aria and Ashley. The teen was stroking the Milf’s ass as she broke the kiss, “I could bang that,” she laughed.

“Yes,” giggled Ashley back, “And you should.”

Aria sat on the floor next to Hanna and spread her legs open, pointing her dildo upwards. Ashley hovered over her for a moment and before lowering herself down, “Oooooh, that’s good,” she moaned. The toy slid as easily up her as it had done Hanna; like her daughter she had been well-prepped before we began filming. Aria grasped the Milf’s waist, keeping her in place as the auburn hair Mom began to bounce. “Oooohhh, urrrrrhhh, ooooohhhh,” she groaned in pleasure as she went up and down the big dildo, her titties bouncing violently as she really went for it. One hand touched the floor, to help her balance, as the other one, began to rub at her pink cunt. Beside her Hanna sucked more enthusiastically, cleaning Ella’s plastic phallus and lubricating it for reuse. Ashley’s head went back again, “Ohhhh, fuuuckk, ooooohhh.”

She stopped, panting deeply as Ella pulled the dildo out of her daughter’s mouth, a trial of saliva following the prick. Ashley leant back and spread her legs, her hands resting on the floor and her back on Aria; she licked her lips as if she was hungry and said, “Come fuck me, Ella, fuck my cunt.”

“Yes, baby, I’m going to give it you,” said Ella as she joined her daughter in nailing the other Milf. She and the teen both smiled in excitement and pleasure as Ashley’s face contorted as the second toy entered her. Ella carried on down, “We’re going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to pop.”

“Ooohhh, yesss, oooohhh,” gasped Ashley as Ella began to rise up and down. Below the auburn haired Milf Aria began to shudder and jiggle, her hands gripping at the Mom’s titties as she shoved her own dildo in and out of the anal fuckhole. Ashley groaned again and twisted her back, moving from side to side as both her holes were fucked. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, her face screwing up in sexual pleasure, “Ooohhh, yesssss, oooohhh.”

Hanna moved in to join them, sitting on her knees beside her Mom , with her legs spread enough apart that she could slide a small dildo up into her ass. She began to furiously anally masturbate with one hand, as she slid a finger into her pussy with another. As Ella increased the speed with which she banged Hanna’s Mom, the blonde increased the pace of her fingering and dildoing, moaning like her Mom, “Oooohhh, ooooohhh.”

“Give it her harder, Mom,” Aria pounded upwards, she kept one hand round the Milf’s belly as the other moved to Hanna and began to finger the teen’s slot. Hanna gasped and shuddered some more as the two digits jammed down her cunt, sometimes together, sometimes just apart. 

“Yesssss, aaaaarrrghhh, aaaaarrrggghhh,” Ashley’s back bent and her body shook as Ella pounded down deep into her. The auburn haired Milf’s face was red and sweaty, her tits bouncing and her hair awry as she was bounced between Mom and daughter, her fuckholes both rammed violently and passionately, the strap-ons forcing their way deep into her. “Yessssss, aaaaaargggghh, aaaaarrgggghhh.”

I glanced at Brandi as she moved round, shooting every angle, making sure she got Aria and Hanna’s fingers in the latter’s cunt, the pair of dildos entering Ashley front and back, Ella’s bouncing tits, swinging with each thrust and Aria’s excited expression, lustful, ecstatic. 

“Fuuuckckk, fuuucckkk.”

“Oh yeah, yeah!”

“Arrrrrhhhh, aaaarrggghh, aaarrrghhh.”

“Harder, harder, don’t stop.”

The four women went at it like tigers scrapping over an ounce of meat, the Montgomerys pounding hard and Marins cumming again and again in paroxysms of passionate intensity. But I could see them tiring, a slightly slowing in the speed Ella entered Ashley and Hanna was less vigorous in her masturbation as she rammed the toy into her anal passage. I gave a cough, “Okay, ladies, let’s wrap it.”

Brandi took a step back as the four women slowly disengaged, stretching and massaging tired, sore muscles as they did so. They moved into a circle, and Ella began to make out with Ashley for a moment, as their daughter’s did the same, their naked bodies pressed against each other, the Montgomerys massaging at the Marins’ wet and open cunts as the Marins slid their hands over the Montgomerys’ toys. After a few seconds they swapped and Hanna and Ella swapped tongues, with Ashley and Aria doing the same beside them. All four of them had their hands out and up, stroking and massaging the two women from the other family as they did. 

I looked at Brandi and she nodded that she’d got enough, this was where we would fade to black. I stood up and clapped my hands, “Okay, that’s a wrap.”

Looking at the four sexy Mothers and daughters disengaging from each other in front of me I knew I had another hit on my hand.

*

Others in this series:  
Fuck me and my Mom 1: The Gilmore Girls  
Fuck me and my Mom 2: The Mayers (Desperate Housewives)  
Fuck me and my Mom 3: The Hennessys (8 Simple Rules)  
Fuck me and my Mom 4: The Montgomerys (Pretty Little Liars)  
Fuck me and my Mom 5: The Parrs (The Incredibles)  
Fuck me and my Mom 6: The van de Kamps (Desperate Housewives)


End file.
